From the Future to the Past
by zeyaf
Summary: He never expected that he will eventually fall for her." What if Solomon never died? Sometimes the right one for you is the most unexpected person that exists in your life.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS IN ANY WAY. IT IS OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. I AM MERELY BORROWING THEM FOR THIS FANFIC. THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND SOME PLOTS OF THIS STORY ARE MINE THOUGH.**

**A/N: This fanfic starts halfway of Episode 47: Beyond All Blood. The original characters will be one of the main focus in this story since it is a SolomonXOC fic. Flashbacks are in italic... Enjoy and please review! I love them!**

**From the Future to the Past – Chapter 1**

James started attacking Saya outside their apartment in Little Italy, New York. Haji and Lulu try to defend her against him although it was to no avail. James was too strong for them. Diva's chevalier's only want is to kill Saya for so that she would start noticing him again. Since the incident back at Cristina Island where James was almost killed, Diva started disliking him. He was concentrated on one thing and one thing only, and that was Saya. As he started to move in and was about to stab Saya with her own sword, Solomon arrives and defended her in his human form. But instead of attacking, he was caught off guard by someone in the back. He turned to look who attacked him from behind and saw two teenagers who were unarmed. All they carried was themselves and what the older teen threw at James was actually a three-inch black boot of the younger teen. They started arguing-

"What the hell? Of all things and my boot? Did you know how much that cost me when we went to Paris?" The younger-looking girl said, almost shouting at the older boy beside her who looked terrified.

"Seriously, that was the only thing I could think of! And besides, just look at that guy! He looks like that guy Dad was telling us about in his stories." He said, pointing at James.

Because of the distraction caused by the teens, Solomon and Haji were able to pin James down and Saya movied in to kill him. It became easier for her to kill him since he became inflicted with the thorn. James died slowly and painfully, calling out Diva's name in agony. He became ashes and was blown away by the chilling air that was brought by the night. Solomon was about to leave when David, Kai, Lewis and Okamura returned. They were shocked at what happened when Saya and Lulu narrated to them what happened. David eyed Solomon carefully, trying to make out if he should trust him or not when-

"Excuse me, but do you know how we got here, Daniel!" Exclaimed the girl, looking extremely irritated but otherwise not going crazy.

"I'm sorry, sis. I seriously have no idea how we got here. Well, unless it worked." He answered, hesitating, as if afraid to speak of the truth.

"What do you mean 'it worked'? Don't tell me you made another experiment and it made us end up here? The last time you made an experiment, the whole house almost blew up!" She said.

"Hey, I think that's exaggerated. Our rooms jut became one, that' all." Daniel countered.

"Yeah, and my room was on the farthest right and yours was farthest left. Not to mention the bathroom was in the middle." She smirked at him, knowing he won't be able to throw more excuses.

"Fine, fine, you win. Geez, I can't believe you're actually younger than me." Said the boy to his younger sister.

"Why don't we just talk to them? Maybe they can help." The younger girl said, pointing at David's group. Daniel nodded and headed towards them.

"Oh. My. God." That was the only thing the girl was able to say after seeing David and Julia.

"Who are you? How did you know about chiropterans existing? Why did you help?" David started to ask, eyeing them suspiciously. They were trying to keep this secret from civilians and two teenagers managed to learn about it.

Daniel cleared his throat and started to talk. "Yeah, about that. I'm Daniel and this is my younger sister, Darlene. About chiropterans, well, it's kinda weird but our parents told us about them" He managed to choke out. He wasn't comfortable with David and Julia staring at them like they were criminals.

"Your parents? Are they part of Red Shield?" David asked, suddenly interested at the two teens in front of him.

"Well, sort of. They were part of the Red Shield. They retired a few years ago." Darlene cut in, lying since she can't think of any other excuse.

"David, maybe we should let them in first, they look pretty exhausted." Julia said. She was looking at the two and they did look like they came from a hard and exhausting training. The boy was dressed in a black collared polo shirt with denim jeans and black rubbershoes while the girl was dressed in a purple, sleeve-less tunic and black skinny jeans hidden inside the black boots she was wearing.

"Wait, Ms. Julia, we have to figure out where our car is. Mr. Suave here forgot where he parked it." Darlene was pointing at her brother with a sarcastic tone.

"I did not! It's just that I haven't been here for a long time. I mean we stayed most of our lives back in Japan, you know. Little Italy is pretty confusing." The older teen defended himself. After some minutes of glaring at each other, David cleared his throat to break the tension off the air.

"Sorry." The both muttered.

"Hey, aren't you even going to thank us? We practically saved your life just earlier, blondie." Daniel turned to Solomon. He in turn looked at them and just bowed his head. Daniel's eyebrow rose at the gesture but figured out that the guy in front of him was someone who doesn't talk much.

"Forgive my brother if you will for calling you that awful name. He just can't stand the fact that you have a much better face than him." Darlene said to the yellow-haired chevalier.

Daniel's opened his mouth because of surprise but decided not to be angry. He was used to Darlene anyway.

David told them that they could stay for the night in the little apartment with them. When it came to Solomon, he was not really sure.

"Alright then, I shall take my leave. Take care, Saya, and remember that I will always be there to protect you." He then knelt in front of Saya and kissed her hand like a gentleman.

"Wait, he's a good guy. No need to throw him away." Daniel suddenly spoke. David and the rest of the group looked at him, a bit shocked at what he said.

"Umm-" He wasn't exactly sure what to say so he just made up a lame excuse. "It's what you call psychic abilities. I sometimes have vision. I know it's weird but I'm like that so deal with it, right sis?" He turned sideways to look at his sister with a 'say yes, say yes' look. Darlene got the cue and nodded her head in affirmation with her brother. David and Julia looked a bit skeptical about it but-

"David, I think it's alright. Solomon and the two of them did save us. Maybe you can let them stay." Saya plunged into the conversation. She wasn't sure why but she believed the teenagers.

David sighed, "alright then, the two of you, stay with us and follow Julia and the rest. As for you, Solomon, I will let you stay, but you better not do anything that will make us kill you." Solomon nodded and he also followed the others.

When they got inside the room, Daniel groaned out of frustration.

"We're sleeping here? Are you guys sure all of us can actually fit in here?" He asked, the question directed at David.

"Yes, we are staying here. And we don't have any other place to stay in. if you don't like it here, then leave." David said sternly albeit slowly.

"Sorry, alright we'll stay here." Darlene answered while letting one of her boot step on her brother's foot. Daniel looked like he was about to explode because of the hurt he felt on his toes. She was wearing a three-inch boots with pointy heels.

The sleeping arrangement were taken care of by Julia and Darlene. The latter looked a lot like the former. It was like Darlene was the younger version of Julia. She also had blond, long hair that went up to her waist. She had blue eyes that shimmered like the stars in the sky.

Saya was with Mao, Darlene, Julia and Lulu while on the other room was Daniel, Solomon, Kai, Haji, Okamura, David and Lewis. The two chevaliers didn't exactly need sleep so they didn't take much of the space. Lewis was on the floor with a mat while Kai and Daniel were on the bed.

"Goodnight, dad, I mean dude, dudes, goodnight. See you dudes tomorrow!" Daniel greeted them nervously.

'I can't believe I almost slipped!' He wanted to hit himself with what just happened. The others were looking at him questioningly but let it go when he said he'll be sleeping already.

The girls weren't exactly that sleepy yet, specially Darlene so she went out of the room and headed to the kitchen. She was hungry since she didn't exactly ate during lunch. She found some bread and butter on the refrigerator and settled onto one of the seats at the living room. Solomon and Haji were also there.

"Oh, hey. Didn't notice you there." She gasped a bit. 'Chiropterans really move fast.' She thought to herself.

"You guys mind if I watch some TV? Want some?" She was holding the bread to the two chevaliers. They both shook their heads and Haji left to check on Saya.

"So, you're Diva's chevalier, right? Heard that from our dad and mom's stories." She was talking to Solomon who responded politely.

"Yes, that would be me, Solomon Goldsmith, and you are?" He smiled at her which made her blush for a bit, but wasn't noticeable.

"Darlene Murray, nice to meet you. You like her, don't you?" She asked.

"Nice to meet you, too. Like who? Saya?"

"Yep, I can see it. She's very important to you. Goodluck with her." Darlene smiled at him. A smile that almost looked like Saya.

"Thank you." Was all that Solomon can tell her.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry I'll make chapter 2 longer. For the meantime, reviews please! I love them very much! Oh, and by the way, does anybody know what is David's last name? I've been browsing on the net and everything but nothing comes up.. Thanks in advance to whoever answers my question.. Again, reviews please! Makes my hands type faster and create better stories... Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
